


R「不容二王」 3P

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 3P车慎入⚠️王甜甜x王酷盖x肖赞Lofter@十米九万李
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 140





	R「不容二王」 3P

**Author's Note:**

> 3P车慎入⚠️  
> 王甜甜x王酷盖x肖赞
> 
> Lofter@十米九万李

王一博一录完天天向上便迫不及待地换衣服去了酒店，肖战一整天都一个人待在酒店里，难保王甜甜那个小混蛋不会背着自己开始玩。

果然，当裹的严严实实的养蜂人刷卡滴—的一声进门时，便听到主卧传来了肖战甜腻的叫声。

“嗯…甜甜…你别舔了…”

“战哥哥的奶头好软，好香，甜甜好喜欢。”

从客厅的角度，只能看到王甜甜一头柔顺的金发和他的背影。肖战瘫倒在大床上，毛衣被拉起，一只手放在王甜甜的小脑袋上，半推半就地挺着胸脯让他吸吮着乳头。

他双腿勾着王甜甜的腰肢，两只脚丫不知是爽的还是紧张地蜷缩，在空中一蹬一蹬的，王一博只觉得每一下都似猫抓一般，挠在了自己的心上，直至自己的胸口滚烫，喉咙发紧。

王一博一边脱着外套和帽子，一边走近了大床。一时间衣物散落的房间里到处都是，配合着甜腻的爱欲的味道，淫|荡无比。

“战哥被他玩的舒服吗？” 王一博凑到肖战脸前去跟他接吻，肖战没想到他回来的这么快，颇为惊讶地张开了嘴：“一博，嗯唔……”

王一博接吻的时候总是很凶狠，实际上做爱的时候也是。他的舌头一下就顶开了肖战的唇齿，进去跟肖战的小舌头缠绵不休。他深吻着肖战，一下一下地还要发出啧啧的水声。肖战于是慢慢放开了揪着王甜甜的手，两手不自觉地攀附上了王一博的颈脖。

王甜甜脑袋上的手掌一撤，觉得自己徒然被冷落。他从肖战的胸前抬起头来，奶膘一晃，委屈的嘟起了小嘴。红润的嘴唇因为吸吮而泛着水光，显得很是纯洁。

然而这张小嘴却做尽了淫荡的事，说尽了让肖战面红耳赤的话而不自知：“王一博一回来肖战哥哥就不要甜甜了吗。”

“嗯…不是的甜甜…怎么会呢。”肖战虽然被王一博吻的迷迷糊糊，但听到小朋友的撒娇还是不忍心，脑袋往后退了一点抽空安抚着王甜甜。

王一博被肖战推开，唇上温温软软的触感没了，气的他回头瞪了一眼王甜甜，王甜甜也毫不示弱的回敬他一个鬼脸。

“我先回来的，我要先上！” 王甜甜好不容易等到放了个短假，匆匆忙忙地从韩国回来，一落地就直奔肖战的酒店。结果刚刚开始跟肖战哥哥腻歪了一会儿就被王一博打断了，十分不满。

“尊重长辈，我先。” 王一博轻描淡写的开始脱裤子。金属碰撞的声音听的肖战耳根通红。一想到王一博身下天赋过人的那根，便觉得后穴涌出了一股春水。他两只手捂住脸颊，欲盖弥彰的咳了两声。

“爱护小孩！我先！” 王甜甜见王一博已经解开了皮带，正在脱上衣，立马急了，扑到了肖战身上，紧紧地搂着他。

他转头看着肖战，一改面对王一博时恶狠狠的表情，可怜兮兮的撒起了娇：“肖战哥哥……甜甜难受，你摸摸，甜甜都硬了。”说着便抓着肖战的手往自己身下探过去。  
肖战指尖如触电般的缩回。甜甜虽然年纪尚小，但是那处已然是发育的极好，此时硬邦邦的立起了小帐篷，让肖战更加的燥热了。

“一博…甜甜难得从韩国回来一次…你就让让他吧…” 肖战见不得甜甜撒娇，左右王一博几乎每周都可以跟他见上几次，相比较之下王甜甜实在可怜的不行。

“闭嘴，再说我让他跟我一起上。” 

王一博把裤子往旁边一丢，拉过肖战就把巨大的性器凑了过去。青紫的大物啪的一声拍到了肖战白腻的脸蛋上，一股熟悉的味道扑鼻而来，肖战几乎是下意识地就凑上去含住了那根鸡巴。

王甜甜怀中一空，瞪大了眼睛看着被含的眼睛微眯的王一博。王一博跪在床上，一手拽着肖战的头，一手在他自己的囊蛋上抚摸着，爽的低吟了几声。

可是王甜甜也不是容易委屈自己的人。他绕道肖战身后，一拉就把肖战的牛仔裤扒至了屁股下。肖战的屁股撅的高高的，白翘嫩滑，看着王甜甜眼睛发直。

肖战感觉到自己裤子被扒了，欲出声制止，奈何嘴里还吃着王一博巨大的肉棒。他舔弄过无数次他们两人的肉棒，这时被熟悉的腥咸气息冲的头脑发热，只觉得柱体上的筋络每一次擦着口腔而过的感觉都十分清晰。

王一博见他想回头去看王甜甜，似有想吐出巨大龟头的意图，一个顶弄就让肖战措不及防的被迫深喉。肖战被戳的更深的性器的味道包围，吃的口水都顺着下巴流到了床单上，顿时也顾不上背后作乱的王甜甜了。

这边王一博拽着肖战的脑袋一下一下犹如性交般抽插着，顶的肖战脑袋直晃，嘴里发出不清楚的嗯嗯呜呜的声音。而那边王甜甜的手掌以熟练的手法揉捏着肖战的屁股。  
大屁股被玩得舒服，里头的嫩穴都发痒，不由地左右摇晃着，就像是淫荡的ji|女一般，饥渴的请求着男人更加粗鲁的对待。

王甜甜倒了足够的润滑在手中，一下就是两根手指去戳弄着肖战的肉洞。他被冰凉的液体刺激的往前缩了一下，更加方便了王一博在前头作案。

“王一博你昨天没有喂饱战战吗，怎么今天这么紧，还这么缠呢。” 王甜甜两根手指已经顺利的进入，小孩在紧致的内壁中胡乱勾弄着，戳的肖战背脊紧绷，难耐地哼叫着。

“你怎么话这么多？在韩国他们不嫌你烦吗？” 王一博低头看着媚眼如丝，嘴角还挂着未来得及吞咽的诞液的肖战，眼神一暗，狠狠地插回了他嘴里，开始快速的抽插了起来。

狰狞的肉柱在艳红的唇边来来回回，若隐若现，肖战感觉到马眼流出的精液，知道王一博是要射了。他更加卖力的收缩着口腔，反复的深喉，爽的王一博性感的呻吟着。

肖战喜欢听王一博低低的喘息，每当这个时候他就会觉得自己特别有成就感。他性感低沉的嗓音无疑也是最好的催情剂，后穴都流出更多的水液。

王甜甜见肖战的肉穴一股一股地分泌着春水，十分顺滑。他便脱下裤子，自己在略显粉嫩的柱身上撸了一下，使其裹上了润滑，边扶着肖战的屁股慢慢送了进去。

肖战此时头昏脑胀。王一博快要射精，正拽着自己飞快的在嘴里驰骋。后面王甜甜又措不及防地干了进来。他只觉得被前后夹击，爽的好似不在人间了。

随着一声满足的呻吟，王一博终于在他嘴里射出了今晚第一泡精液。明明昨天还做了好几天，但依旧是又浓又多。  
王一博把射余的一些精液都抹在了肖战脸上。他的肉棒在射过之后只是稍稍疲软，在肖战脸上充满暗示性地擦了一下，把肖战脸上弄的到处都是白乎乎的液体。

肖战张嘴仰着头，含着王一博的精液不敢吐掉，虽然后面已经开始抽插的王甜甜顶的他几乎要支撑不住上身，但是没有王一博发话，他是不会吐掉的。

“全部吃下去，乖。“

听到了王一博的指令，他立马乖巧地吞下了那一嘴白灼的精液，随后马上控制不住地叫了起来。房间里交织着王甜甜操干时噗嗤噗嗤的粘腻水声和肖战的叫床声。

“啊…甜甜…嗯……” 

“肖战哥哥…你里面好紧…吸的甜甜好舒服…” 王甜甜虽然年纪小，但在性事上却天赋极高，微微向上弯起的肉棒每一下都插干的极深，毫不留情的捣弄着肖战温热的后穴。

王一博这时不开心地看着这两人玩的沉溺其中。特别是肖战，被顶弄的不住的颤栗，眉头也轻轻皱着，似是痛苦似是享受的求饶。他炙热的眼神就没从他们身上移开，看的一股热血下涌，自己的性器又硬挺了起来。

“坐好，让他坐你身上。” 王一博把被干的软乎乎的肖战从腋下抱起，王甜甜虽然被打扰了有点不高兴，但还是乖巧地坐好，让肖战背对着他坐在了他的几把上。

“唔…嗯嗯…好大呀…” 王一博刚放下肖战，他就又粘粘乎乎凑过来要搂着王一博。而他下面的小嘴还在紧紧的吸附着王甜甜硕大的性器。

“自己把奶捧起来给老公吃。” 王一博自从进门看到肖战被甜甜舔吮胸部就惦记上了这对奶子。因为长期勤劳开垦的原因，肖战的奶头显得比寻常男人要大一些，乳房上的肉好像也更挺更多，颇为勾人。

王甜甜还在不知疲倦地往上挺着腰，顶的肖战花枝乱颤，没有可以扶握的东西，艰难地保持着平衡。他见王一博靠了过来，上身一下子就凑到了王一博跟前，听话地自己捧起了乳肉，把两个奶子推向中间，嫣红的如同两朵花苞一般等君采撷。

王一博看的眼眶发红，性急地凑上去叼住了奶尖。舌头有技巧地又顶又打圈，舔的肖战啊啊直叫。

肖战两只手搂紧了王一博的脑袋，被这两个姓王的干的节节败退，只会嗯呀啊呀地求饶：“啊…不行…要去了…好舒服…啊…啊不行了…一博…好舒服一博…”

原来王一博狠狠地吸了两边的奶头，肖战的胸脯极为敏感，这一下差点把他的魂都给吸没了。

“战战哥哥都不叫甜甜，哥哥果然是更喜欢一博哥哥呢。” 王甜甜此时还埋在肖战体内，听到肖战只说了王一博好王一博弄的他舒服，又是气恼又是不服气。小朋友坏心眼地谴责着肖战，腰上的撞击却是越来越凶狠，一下一下似乎要把两个囊袋都塞进肖战的体内。

“啊啊啊…甜甜…甜甜也…弄的战哥好舒服…好大…好深…甜甜…” 肖战满脑子浆糊，几乎不能思考，前面湿漉漉的被吸吮玩弄的乳头，后面被狠狠贯穿的菊穴，每一处都在刺激着他。

“啊！太深了！不可以…不可以甜甜！会坏掉的…嗯！” 

王甜甜长的吓人的肉棒此时猛地一下整个干进了肖战的后穴，肖战觉得自己肠道都要被贯穿，仿佛那根为非作歹的东西从后面一直插穿了他，几乎要戳破肚子。

“可以的战战，你吃下去了，乖…弟弟爱你。” 王甜甜只觉得头皮发麻，后穴深处仿佛有一万个小嘴正在按摩着他的肉柱，他飞快的插干着，每一下都一干到底，直捣黄龙。

“啊…要去了…不…啊啊啊啊！！” 在王甜甜一下一下的顶弄和王一博卖力的吸吮中，肖战秀气的几把哆哆嗦嗦地喷射了精水，而后整个人瘫软地像一滩水，化在了这两个弟弟胯下身下。

“战哥哥…战哥哥…” 王甜甜被他高潮后的肉穴紧紧地缠着，突然的收缩让他爽的也跟着肖战一起交代了，几个重重的抽插过后一股股滚烫的精液全数射在了肖战的屁股里。

“现在到我了吧？” 王一博刚刚一直无怨无悔的给肖战舔着奶子，看着王甜甜射在里面不知道有多眼红。眼下王甜甜终于射完了，他揉了揉自己硬的发涨的性器，迫不及待地把浑身无力的肖战重新推倒在床上。

“一博…不行了已经…会坏掉的…” 肖战虽然也不舍得王一博一直眼巴巴干看着，但是自己的后穴此时已经红肿，王一博那根比王甜甜还要大，他水汪汪的看着王一博，企图说服他改天再做。

“战哥，不会坏的，你可以的。”说完便就着两人混合的精水直接干了进去，巨大的龟头从肖战的g点狠狠碾过去，爽的肖战拽紧床单啊啊直叫。

“啊…啊啊…太大了…一博…呜唔…” 肖战哼哼唧唧的声音不大，他已经被这两个人玩弄的过了头，嗓子喊哑了，脱力的身体浑身都是汗水。舌头微微向外吐着，一副被干翻了的样子。

而此时王甜甜从射精的快感中恢复了过来，凑过去又是湿漉漉地开始跟肖战接吻，肖战喉咙中发出粘腻的呻吟，嘴里还被王甜甜吸的舌根发麻。

“战哥，你里面水好多，吸的我好爽” 王一博每一下插干都会顶到肖战的g点，而王甜甜也伸手去套弄着肖战的玉茎。在两人的合伙夹击中，他的前端又被干射了一次。

“呜呜呜…快点射出来…王一博…啊…啊…我不行了…” 

“那战哥可得夹紧了。” 语毕，王一博不轻不重地拍了一下肖战白晃晃的屁股，加快速度开始抽插。如同打桩机一般，速度快的使肖战跟他结合处都泛起了白沫。

“啊啊啊！！不…啊！太…太快了！要到了！啊啊啊…！” 肖战被王一博干的前列腺高潮，玉茎可怜兮兮的抖动两下，但再射不出什么东西。终于，王一博在肖战无意为之的收缩之下射了出来。他尽数射在了肖战的大屁股上，连同腿上也都是王一博的精液，场面十分淫荡。

王一博塞口一般的肉棒一拔出，王甜甜之前留下的浓精便也流了出来，混合着肖战自己的春水，缓缓地顺着红肿的穴口流出。那花洞被两根过于硕大的东西使用，此时还是一个小洞的形状，不能自己闭合。肖战脸上腿上屁股上，甚至肚子上都是他们三人的精液，场面十分淫|靡。

他们还有很多时间。

来日方长。

————

年下好，年下妙。白天叫哥哥，晚上哥哥叫。

而且还一上就是俩。

保佑战哥的腰，保佑保佑。

求个小红心。


End file.
